Ascension of the Uzumaki
by The BadAss Writer
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki learns what the village did to his family and what they planned on doing to him. After being given an oportunity to be his own person and make his own descisions by those he knew he could trust, Naruto embarks on a journey full of shenanigans, debauchery and epic moments to show the world just what the Uzumaki are made off. Warnings inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own any preexisting element I post on this story as the rights go to their rightful owners. I only own the plot and any original concept I come up as I write this story.**

* * *

><p>"<span>Shiki Fujin<span>!"

That was the last thing Kurama, the Kyubi no Yoko, heard before he was sucked into the seal made up entirely by the Shinigami's power. As it shook off its dazed state; being converted into wisps of energy and then into its original form would do that to someone, Kurama took in its surroundings. It was now standing on a complete white plain, which was to be expected. It was now sealed inside a newborn and they didn't think much. It also growled when it noticed that because of that, a collar around its neck represented the seal.

How annoying. Only dogs wore collars! And it was a goddamn fox capable of incomprehensible destruction! Thankfully, it was not split in half like that bastard Yondaime had planned to do so. Speaking of that…

"Gah!"

Kurama watched with gleeful eyes as the Yondaime's body skidded into a halt after he was kicked painfully in the stomach. The blond haired man looked up and his eyes widened when he saw Kurama staring down at him with a wicked smirk. His eyes widened even more when he felt that Kurama was not split in half like it was supposed to.

"What the hell is happening?! Why are you complete and why I am not in the afterlife?!" asked Minato, distressed. His stomach had butterflies as he thought of his plan being jeopardized but that was impossible.

"You aren't in the afterlife for the same reason I am not in the Shinigami's stomach you asshole!" shouted a female voice from behind him. Minato turned around with widened eyes to see Kushina glaring at him with so much hate it made him flinch.

"What? Did you…" Minato trailed off as he realized the impossibility of his words. Kushina couldn't have known. It was impossible. All his notes on his plan and course of action were tightly sealed… in…

Oh shit.

Kushina snarled at Minato. "Know about the plan of sealing half of Kyubi inside Naruto, the other half inside of you using the Shiki Fujin and me as the sacrifice and then turn my son into a weapon? Know that both Hiruzen and Jiraiya are also supporting this plan? Yes. I know." Here she chuckled mirthlessly. "You were so stupid. First off you wrote what you planned and secondly, you thought that seals were enough to guard them. So, so stupid," said Kushina, shaking her head in disappointment.

She wasn't only disappointed on Minato; she was also disappointed in herself. She should've seen this coming now that he thought about it. Minato always did everything with a reason. He never acted on instinct or on a whim. Every move he did was with purpose and he expected results from everything he did? Why making her, the Jinchuriki of the strongest beast, fall in love with him, getting married and having a child was to be any different?

It was now Minato who glared at Kushina. "You stupid and useless whore!" He shouted at her but Kushina merely blinked blankly at him. "Do you know what you've done?" Minato was so enraged he couldn't form words.

Kushina shrugged her shoulders uncaringly. "I used the Shiki Fujin to seal Kyubi inside of Naruto, offering the Shinigami ninety-nine percent of your soul and one percent of mine of mine as payment." Kushina glared. "I will not let this village use my son as it sees fit. I will stay by his side no matter what. Family comes first. Always," declared Kushina with a sense of finality.

Minato laughed mockingly and in anger. "You stupid bitch! You are sealed inside of Naruto just as much as I am. How are you going to stay by his side huh?" The smile Kushina gave him absolutely terrified him more than the glares she had been directing at him.

"Being sealed inside Naruto was part of the plan since I can do what I need to do uninterrupted."

Minato could only widen his eyes when two golden chains of materialized energy emerged from Kushina's open palms. One pierced his forehead and extracted white ethereal energy that Kushina absorbed with a shudder. She then channeled Kurama's youki through the other chain and wrapped it around Minato, who began to scream in pain as his soul was destroyed.

He glared at Kushina with widened eyes. "You think this is over you bitch! Hiruzen and Jiraiya-sensei will see that Naruto becomes the weapon Konoha needs to assure its supremacy over the other nations!" Minato's deranged laughter echoed until he was no more.

Kushina merely shook her head. "I'm counting on it," she said to herself before turning towards Kurama who was staring intently at her with that same smirk on its face. "Was that enough proof that I was being serious about my proposal?"

Kurama chuckled. "**Indeed it was. I admit that it surprised me to see you act so ruthlessly but I guess a mother would do anything for her child.**" Kurama chuckled once again in amusement.

Kushina's lips twitched upward. "We the Uzumaki put family above anything else and knowing what Konoha did to us, to my family and then knowing what Minato was planning for my child is enough to change someone in my situation. And Mito-sama predicted this so it should be of no surprise."

Kurama's eyes twitched as Kushina mentioned Mito's name. "**Do we need to do the other thing about that woman? I don't like her that much.**" While Kurama's voice held annoyance, Kushina noted how nervous it was when it talked about Mito and she couldn't blame the beast. Mito was… quite scary when the situation demanded it.

Kushina nodded her head tightly. "Yes, we do. And we need to prepare Naruto for the times to come. I trust that you already began to modify his body right?" Kushina raised an eyebrow when Kurama shook his head.

"**I was waiting for you to be fully assimilated into the seal so he also got the special chakra from you. I don't know if it would also manifest like chains but it will be able to subdue the other Biju and it would make it easier for him to use my chakra when he is ready,**" explained Kurama before it concentrated and sent a shockwave of diluted red energy through the mindscape. Kurama then began to pulse before more shockwaves began to originate from it regularly, each one more consistent than the other until it stopped completely. "**Done.**"

Kushina nodded her head. "Good. Now I'll go to assimilate Minato's knowledge so I could use it to train Naruto. He was a despicable human being yes but his skills were only second to the likes of Uchiha Madara and Senju Hashirama."

Kurama scoffed as it got in a comfortable position so its head rested on top of its crossed paws. "**You worded that right. Skills not power. Only The Sage and his sons were above those two monsters.**" Kurama stopped and then looked around for a minute before chuckling. "**But I guess Naruto would be the only one to surpass those two if everything goes as planned.**"

Kushina nodded her head and got in a lotus position to help her concentrate in what memories from Minato she needed, mainly the Rasengan, the Hiraishin and his methods of training his body. "If everything goes as planned the Uzumaki will rise again to power and my precious son will stand at the peak of humanity," she declared softly, but with so much conviction that Kurama believed her words to be truth, even if they had not happened yet.

"**And my siblings and I will stand free by his side. That's what you and Mito promised,**" reminded Kurama with hope in its voice as it felt Asura's chakra entering Naruto and merging the baby's chakra. Now he was sure what Mito said was truth. Naruto was the child the Sage kept talking about in his dreams. It was when The Sage dreamed that his visions of the future took place.

"You better believe it Kyubi." Kushina opened her eyes and smiled at the nine tailed fox. "We of the Uzumaki Clan never go back on our words."

Kurama returned the smile with a true one of its own. "**Call me Kurama. That's my real name.**"

Kushina's smile only widened.

* * *

><p>"Why do they hate me Sarutobi-san?"<p>

Hiruzen Sarutobi looked down at the eight year old kid that asked him a question that was out of place for a kid that age. The boy had icy blue eyes and shaggy red hair that covered his eyes and reached the nape of his neck. He was at first surprised at his appearance since Minato had assured that his son would look like him but actually it was other way around. It looked like the Uzumaki genes were dominant ones but that was a non factor for their plan.

They were on the boy's apartment after their customary walks around the village and it was all a plan to make Naruto loyal to him. It was so the boy would search for him for comfort until he became Naruto's confidant and then he and Danzo would train Naruto to be Konoha's loyal guard dog. Or fox if they took into account the type of animal Naruto housed.

Sarutobi put a hand on Naruto's head and ruffled his hair but Naruto swatted his hand away with and annoyed grunt, amusing Sarutobi. "They don't hate you Naruto-kun. What makes you think that?" Oh the village hated the boy alright, but Sarutobi had to put an act for him.

Naruto gave the Hokage an incredulous look. "Didn't you see the looks they send my way? And they only looked at me like that because you were with me and they respect you for being the Hokage. Normally they would curse me out and throw things at me and laugh when they hit me. I am surprised they haven't mobbed me already!"

Sarutobi kept a calm visage. "Well, you do tend to prank them once in a while…" Sarutobi trailed off, keeping his oblivious act.

Naruto crossed his arms over his chest. "I prank them because of the way they treat me and I cannot do much more since I am not a shinobi," muttered Naruto with a scowl on his face that momentarily caused Sarutobi to feel uncomfortable but he shook it off.

It was now time to bring Naruto into the 'right' path.

"Ah but that is not way to prove them wrong Naruto-kun. By doing pranks to them you are just giving them more reason to treat you the way they do. You have to give them a reason not to hate you. If you do that, I am sure that they will look at you and treat you differently." Sarutobi smirked inwardly when Naruto looked at him with interest.

"How can I do that?"

Sarutobi shrugged. "You could always help the villagers with their chores instead of pranking them. Prove them that you are just a good kid that worries about his village and the people in it." Sarutobi got a gleam on his eyes. "Or you can always become a shinobi of Konoha."

Naruto perked up at that. He admired the Shinobi since they were very powerful and could do things no other human could do. That interested him. "A shinobi?" He looked at Sarutobi with slightly hopeful eyes.

Sarutobi could feel the excitement going through his veins. "Yes! A Shinobi. They protect the village with their lives and everyone here respects them. Would you like to become a Shinobi?" Sarutobi asked kindly.

Naruto nodded his head slowly. "Yes. I would like to become one but I don't have anyone to train me." Naruto muttered sadly. He knew that clan kids were already being trained to go to the academy in three years time and he thought that it was unfair.

Sarutobi read Naruto like an open book and bent down to whisper so as 'not to be heard by anyone else' "Tell you what Naruto-kun. I'll look for someone that's willing to train you. Think if you really want to become a shinobi and by the time you come to a decision, I'll already have someone to do it. Deal?"

Naruto thought about it and nodded. "Deal."

Sarutobi chuckled and with a satisfied air around him ruffled Naruto's hair and exited the apartment. Naruto watched him go with narrowed eyes. His conversation with the old man confused him more than it gave him answers.

How the leader of the village was oblivious to how its occupants acted even when it was glaringly obvious? Why was he so adamant on him protecting a village that only showed him hate and scorn? And why every time he asked about his parents the man evaded the question and changed topics? So much that Naruto got tired of asking that question since he knew that it would go unanswered.

So many question and there was no one to answer them. Naruto hated unknowns. He wanted to know why the village hated him so as to come to a final decision if he wanted to become a shinobi for it or not. If it was for a good enough reason, like if his parents were despicable people who deflected they day he was born or where the cause the Kyubi attacked, he would prove them wrong.

But if it was for some stupid reason, like if they thought he was the Kyubi reincarnated, it plausible they though like this since he was born the same day the beast was attacked and subsequently killed, then he would plan and simple leave the village and go somewhere else so he could leave a peaceful live without being hated by people he didn't even know.

But how was he going to get his answers?

"_I can give them to you."_

Naruto jerked and with wide eyes he looked around the living room of his admittedly nice apartment. At least the Hokage was kind enough to have him living in a place that was habitable. When he found nothing, he came to the conclusion that the voice came from within his mind. That was… kind of cool even if he found it to be just as weird.

The voice, distinctly female and somewhat familiar, giggled in amusement. _"Go to the Hokage Monument and look for a black spiral mark on top of the First Hokage's head. All your questions will be answered. Make sure that no one follows you."_ It said before vanishing completely.

Naruto knew he was not insane and the voice on his head was familiar enough that he believed he had known, or at least heard, the one that was speaking. And they promised to answer all his questions so with nothing better to do and with the promise of not being kept in the dark no more, Naruto exited his apartment.

* * *

><p>A satisfied Hiruzen sat on his office going through some documents that detailed the economical situation of the village. As he read through them and approved or declined offers to benefit the village, Sarutobi couldn't help but think that his interaction with Naruto earlier had been very productive. He already began to install the desire to be recognized by the village and that the best way to do it was protecting by becoming a shinobi. Things were going just as planned.<p>

Sarutobi then looked up from his paper when he felt a presence arriving and he was not surprised to see that Danzo was standing in the middle of it. The man was Hiruzen's childhood friend and was just a little under the Sandaime's level of skill and power. It was the reason why the Nidaime choose him and not Danzo as the Hokage, much to Danzo's bitterness on the early days but that was solved when Hiruzen proved himself to the man by doing what it needed to be done for the sake of Konoha.

Sarutobi greeted his old friend a chuckle. "What brings you here old friend?" Sarutobi knew why Danzo was here, it was the only thing they talked about nowadays but he had to ask anyways. It riled up the other man and it amused Hiruzen.

Danzo took a seat and merely frowned at Hiruzen's question. "You know why I am here Hiruzen so stop fooling around," said Danzo tightly with a sense of a man that wanted to do something because he wanted and needed to do it to get it done with. He was weird like that.

"You shouldn't interrupt an old man's amusement."

"… I am just as old as you."

"Which means that you should amuse yourself more often."

Danzo just sighed in defeat and ignored Hiruzen's chuckles. The old man had not changed one bit but he guessed it was his way of coping with the stuff he needed to do for the village and so as not to go insane like many shinobi before him. The Nidaime was serious all the time and look how he ended up: A cynical man that not even trusted his own shadow.

"How far have you progressed with the Jinchuriki? Is he loyal to a fault already?" Danzo asked bluntly. That was what he was interested in. His part on Minato's plan was to make the boy an emotionless drone that only heeded orders.

Sarutobi turned serious. "Naruto doubts the villagers and the way they treat him I don't know who leaked out the knowledge of him being the Jinchuriki but it was a good thing Minato planned a head in case of that happening. I already promised him that someone, which is you, will train him if he ever come to decided to be a shinobi for this village. Give me a few more months and he will be our loyal puppy that we will train to be Konoha's German shepherd."

Danzo nodded, pleased before he looked somewhat remorsefully to Minato's frame. "It is a shame really that Minato couldn't be here to train the Jinchuriki. He could've taught him the Hiraishin and the Rasengan but I guess we beggars can be choosers." Danzo chuckled at the end, laughing at some kind of an internal joke.

Hiruzen shook his head. "Remember that we will use the Edo Tensei to bring Minato back so he could finish Naruto's preparations. He must have subjugated the other half of the Kyubi by now and its waiting for us to revive him. With the power of the Kyubi, an immortal body and infinite chakra, Minato will rise to become the strongest Kage and Konoha will stand at the top," declared Hiruzen strongly.

"Indeed." Danzo nodded before he recalled a situation that would probably make their plans fails if it went out of hand. "What is the current status of the situation with the Uchiha?

Hiruzen sighed and rubbed his temples. "It's getting worse by the minute. Itachi reports that in their meetings the resentment towards the village is being expressed more and more and with even more passion each time they hold one. I fear that if things go like this and the village continues to suspect of them being behind the attack of the Kyubi eight years ago, then they would retaliate against it."

Danzo rubbed his scarred chin. "It is most likely that they will plan a coup. Would you need me to prepare some of my shinobi from now so they stand a chance against the Uchiha when the time comes?" Danzo knew many ways one could counter an Uchiha's Sharingan and since he had an army of shinobi at his beck and call, then he was prepared for anything the Uchiha could come up with.

Hiruzen shook his head. "It won't be necessary. If the worst comes, Itachi will take care of it as there is no one more loyal to Konoha than him. Instead, prepare for Naruto's arrival because if he is anything like his father, he would want to become a Shinobi," said Sarutobi with a confident smirk on his face.

Danzo nodded and disappeared in a flicker of movement. Sarutobi for his part got comfortable and continued to work on his paperwork and that made him sigh. He loved his village more than anyone else but running it was a pain in the ass. But that didn't matter. He would do anything for it. Anything.

* * *

><p>It took Naruto the better part of two hours to make his way from his apartment to the Monument unnoticed but he managed to pull it off. He just needed to stay in the alley ways and avoid being seen by the civilians and to the shinobi he was just another child, albeit one they knew to house the strongest of Biju, going through the village.<p>

As he stood up on top of Hashirama's head, Naruto looked down at the village and while it housed the people that hated him, he couldn't help but admire its architectural esthetic. According to the histories the Sandaime told him, it was constructed almost a hundred years ago by the very man he was standing on. He couldn't phantom the kind of power one needed to possess to build a village from nothing but Naruto found the possibility of having that kind of power very appealing to him.

"_Remember why you are here._" The voice chided him lightly and Naruto, a little embarrassed began to search for the black spiral mark. It took him a few minutes but he eventually found it. It was smaller than his palm, and that said much by its size since Naruto was an eight year old kid. It made him think that it was done so as that the only way for someone to find was for him or her to be actively looking for it.

"_Bite your finger until it bleeds and run your blood across it._"

Naruto raised an eyebrow at the strange instruction but complied nonetheless. He bit his finger and flinched when he managed to draw blood. He ran his bloody finger across the smooth surface of the spiral mark, a glaring contrast to the harsh one of the material that made up the head of the strongest Hokage. There was a puff of smoke that surprised Naruto and when it cleared thanks to the wind, which also was ruffling Naruto's hair, a plain scroll was revealed.

"_Take it with you to the forest behind the monument._"

Naruto picked up the scroll and ran towards the woods holding it tightly. He ran until the voice told him that it was enough and that he could stop. As he regained his breath, Naruto examined the scroll, holding it at eye level. It was the size of his forearm and now that he could appreciate it he noted the golden trims at its side and the red ribbon that tied it close.

"Now what?"

"_Open it._"

Shrugging his shoulders, Naruto untied the red ribbon and watched as the scroll unfolded. There was a bright light.

Naruto fell to the floor unconscious

**Naruto's Mindscape**

Naruto groaned and held his head as he woke up. His head was pulsing annoyingly and he felt a little dizzy as he stood up. Naruto took in a deep breath before looking around and his eyes widened in surprise when he noticed the lush green field that extended to one side to a tree line with trees so big he couldn't even see the canopy and to the other side there was a lake that extended to where his eyes could see. He took in the beautiful scenario and that was when he noticed he was not alone in…wherever this place was.

The first being he noticed was a thoroughly gigantic fox that had red-orange fur and sported nine fluffy tails that were waving lazily behind it. The fox was looking at him with amused eyes and a smirk was settled on its mouth. Naruto also noted that the upper body of the fox was that of a human's, with opposable thumbs even. It suddenly waved merrily at him.

Then he noticed a beautiful red haired woman that was appraising him with sharp violet eyes. Her ornamental kimono didn't hide the well developed curves she sported and even accentuated them. Naruto paid attention to her face as she nodded her head and smiled him with approving. "His chakra is very similar to Hashirama's and he certainly is handsome. He would do very, very well." The way she said that made Naruto nervous.

"Of course he is handsome. He is my son after all." Naruto recognized the smug sounding voice as the one that gave him the weird instructions and he looked at ther redhead. She was just as beautiful as the first one but her curves were more developed, or maybe it was the fact her clothes of shorts and tank top were more revealing he didn't know. What he did know was that this woman was looking at him with so much love that he thought only a mother could…

"Mom?" Naruto asked uncertainly and with a hopeful tone.

Kushina nodded her head happily and spread her arms wide as she kneeled with a smile on her face. "Yes Naru-kun. My name is Kushina Uzumaki and I am your mother. Now come here and give me a hug," she said to him.

Kurama and Mito watched as Naruto ran towards Kushina and the two embraced in a fierce hug and it brought a smile to their faces. Naruto for his part was happy that he finally met his mother and he knew she was his mother because the love she felt coming from her could only be described as the one of a mother or her child. Her scent was also familiar and Naruto had flashes of memory about strands of her hair. This was his mother. He had a family. He tightened her hold against him.

Kushina for her part couldn't be any happier. She finally reunited with her child after eight years. She had been waiting until he became aware of the hate the village harbored towards him so she could reveal herself towards him and to make him aware of his purpose as a direct descendant of the Uzumaki. It may be a little manipulative of her part but as a mother she needed to look out for her child.

The mother and son due ended their happy embrace and Naruto looked at her with a soft smile. "There is a lot of stuff I want to ask you mom. I don't even know where to start."

Kushina rand her hands through her son's hair and marveled at how soft it was before kissing his forehead. "And all of them will be answered Naru-kun but first you need to meet this two." Kushina motioned to the gigantic fox and the other red head and Naruto looked expectantly at them.

Mito cleared her throat before smiling at Naruto. "My name is Mito Uzumaki and you could say that I am your great-grandaunt on Kushina-chan's side. It is a pleasure to finally meet the hope of our family."

Naruto's eyes widened when she said she was his great-grandaunt. "What? Excuse me lady if I don't believe you to be my great-grand whatever you are but you are too young and beautiful to be a granny." As he said this, Naruto was shaking his head in the negative and waving his arms around.

Mito's smile widened as she got a gleam in her eyes. "A flatterer huh? Very, very good indeed." Once again her tone and now the way she was looking at him made Naruto nervous.

Kushina for her part giggled in amusement. "We got our work cut off already don't you think Mito-sama?"

Mito only giggled demurely behind the sleeve of her kimono.

Kurama rolled its eye at the women and decided to save the kid from more embarrassing situation. It was embarrassing enough the stuff Kushina told it what she expected Naruto to do in the future. And that was why he appreciated not having a defined gender, even if its voice was that of a male.

"**My name is Kurama and as you probably figured out I am the Kyubi no Yoko that was sealed inside of you at birth. Sorry for that since I am why the village treat you so badly,**" said Kurama with remorse on its voice as it looked at Naruto with regret in its red eyes.

Naruto stared at Kurama in the eye with a passive expression on his face. "Did you attack the village on your own volition Kurama-san?" asked Naruto, surprising everyone there.

Kushina tightened her hold around Naruto as she looked down at him. "Why do you ask that Naru-kun?" Naruto couldn't possibly now of the circumstances surrounding the attack, could he?

Naruto looked at her right in the eye and without hesitation responded, "I am not like the villagers mom. I don't want to hate Kurama-san here with just knowing what I heard about it being a beast that only destroyed stuff because it could and now because it is sealed, whatever that means, inside of me. I want to have the full story."

At his response Kurama's eyes widened before he looked to the sky and thought that this was indeed the boy the Sage promised would bring the tailed beast together. Kushina could only hug Naruto tighter and look at him with pride and Mito… Mito was blushing profusely and held her cheek as she mumbled 'He's perfect' like some kind of mantra.

Kurama looked down at Naruto and shook its great head. "**No, I didn't Naruto. I was sealed inside Kushina when I was forcefully extracted from her, the task being easier due to her seal being weaker thanks to her having give birth to you. I was fully intending on leaving and enjoy my freedom after decades of imprisonment when I was possessed by a man wielding the Sharingan. He made me attack the village but thankfully I was freed but then the Yondaime attacked me and I retaliated on instinct. The man was planning to split me in half to seal a part of me inside of him and another one inside you and use your mother as a sacrifice to do so but thankfully she already knew of his plans for you." **Kurama sounded bitter as he explained what happened that night and nobody could blame me.

Naruto looked at her mother with the same passive look on his face. "Why would the Yondaime want to seal half of Kurama-san inside of me?" He asked simply.

Kushina sighed and got comfortable so she could explain. "The first thing you need to know is that the Yondaime, Minato Namikaze, is your father." Here Naruto's eyes widened but they soon went back to passive look. "He wanted to make a Jinchuriki of you and himself to give Konoha two powerful weapons. Himself as the Hokage and you as his loyal dog that would do everything he ordered it to do." Kushina growled lowly as she said the last part. Hell shall not hath no fury like a mother witnessing her child in danger. "It was a good thing Mito warned me about him when she passed away and that I found notes of his plans for you."

Naruto nodded his head slowly. "That certainly explains why the villagers hate me and why Sarutobi is so adamant on me proving them wrong by showing them that I care for Konoha." He noticed how Mito flinched when he uttered Sarutobi's name but filled it for later. He looked at Kushina. "So that means that you are also sealed inside of me?"

Kushina nodded her head. "Yes. Since I am an Uzumaki, I managed to turn Minato's sealing technique against him and used it to seal Kurama-san and myself inside of you since in his rage Kurama almost killed you and I jumped in to protect you. I was fatally wounded and would've died so I took the next best choice. I also sealed a tiny part of Minato's soul here that I used to get his memories so we could use his knowledge to train you up," said Kushina with a smug air around her.

Mito chuckled at her. "You have not changed at all Kushina-chan." She giggled when Kushina scratched the back of her head in a sheepish manner.

Naruto nodded his head and looked at Kurama with a smile on his face. "If that's the case then you have nothing to be sorry about Kurama-san. The one to blame here is Minato Namikaze and the man that controlled you to attack the village. You are a victim just like mom and I are."

Kurama returned Naruto's smile with genuine of his one, even if his razor sharp teeth made that gesture look terrifying. "**Thanks for understanding Naruto. Now I know that I didn't make the wrong choice in helping Mito and Kushina.**"

Naruto nodded his head before turning towards Kushina with a confused expression on his face. "I know why you and Kurama-san are sealed inside of me but is she doing here?" Naruto pointed at Mito when he finished his question.

Kushina gently pushed his arm down. "It's rude to point at people that are not your enemies Naru-kun. Now…" Kushina trailed off as she looked at Mito with a serious expression on her face. "I guess it's time for us to explain him about his purpose."

Naruto only got more confused. "My purpose?"

Mito got his attention when she nodded. "Yes. Your purpose Naruto-kun. Kushina-chan didn't seal herself and Kurama inside of you just because she could and wanted to do it. Nor did I seal half of my soul in that scroll just to talk to you." Mito took in a deep sigh before turning even more serious. "What do you know about the Uzumaki Clan?"

Naruto tilted his head to the side. "Uzumaki Clan? We belong to a clan?"

Mito scowled and muttered under her breath. "That goddamn monkey's corruption runs deeper than what I imagined." She then looked at Naruto straight in the eye. "Yes Naruto-kun. We the Uzumaki were a clan that was on par with the Uchiha and Senju thanks to our prowess in the sealing arts and how we applied them into our battle style. We lived in a island surrounded by whirlpools of our own creation so as to keep outsiders from going into our land."

Naruto was looking at Mito with wonder on his eyes. "Wow. Our clan sounds like such a badass," said Naruto excitedly.

Kushina giggled into her palm. "Yes we were Naru-kun. Yes we were."

"Wait. We _were_? What happened?" Naruto now was noticing Kushina's saddened look and Mito's angered one. Kurama was listening with an impassive expression .

"Konoha betrayed us!" Mito practically snarled. "The Second Shinobi World War was caused because the other nations feared the combined might of the Senju, Uchiha and Uzumaki and they began to attack directly Konoha's strongholds that were located through Hi no Kuni. The other villagers demanded the destruction of at least one of the three clans if Konoha wanted them to stop attacking its shinobi on sight and since the only thing the Uzumaki were outside the village walls they decided to give us up. Hiruzen knew about a secret passage to enter Uzushiogakure thanks to my marriage to Hashirama and used that to filter in battalions of Suna, Iwa, Kiri and Kumo nin." Mito grinned in a feral manner. "Thankfully they all died with the Uzumaki. And now these Konoha nin dare to use our symbol in their uniforms." She scoffed with disdain.

One could hear a feather falling on the floor due to the silence resulting of Mito's tale. Suddenly Naruto's head shot up and dark blue energy began to swirl around him. Kurama was impressed at Naruto's unconscious display of power as were Mito and Kushina who were looking at Naruto with widened eyes.

"That lying manipulative bastard!" He shouted and a shockwave originated from Naruto, making Kurama's fur ruffle and for Kushina and Mito to anchor themselves to the floor with chakra. Such power! "That's why he never wanted to tell me about my family. He wanted to make me loyal to the same village that resulted in my family getting killed!" Naruto then took in a deep calming breath and exhaled, his chakra receding back into his coils. "What are going to do about it?" To Naruto, Konoha's action demanded retaliation from his part. And he would gladly do it on his family's stead.

Kushina stood up and Naruto did the same. "We are going to train you so you can gather up powerful allies and bring Konoha to its knees." She then giggled but Naruto found her giggle somewhat… disturbing. "We also want you to repopulate the Uzumaki Clan." Was her nose bleeding?

Mito also giggled in the same manner as Kushina. "Yes we want you to destroy Konoha and then reform the Uzumaki clan where its enemy once stood." Mito's nose was bleeding too.

"So…" Naruto trailed off as he looked at Kurama who could only shrug its shoulders and sigh in defeat. "What are you going to train me in?"

Mito got her bearings first. "I am going to teach you everything you need to know about the Uzumaki Art of Sealing and the many ways you can apply them on the battlefield." Mito's grin was positively feral. "It is a good thing time here is diluted in a way that an hour here equals a minute outside. I am so going to enjoy turning you into a sealing machine." Mito even licked her lips sensually and that was disturbing.

Kushina also got a feral smile on her pretty face. "From me Naru-kun you'll learn hand-to-hand combat, how to use a blade and how to control your chakra, which you probably noticed you unlocked during your outburst. I'll also condition your body with Minato's training methods." Kushina was looking at him with a sickly sweet smile that made him nervous.

Kurama then piped in eagerly. "**And I am going to train you in how to manipulate your chakra, the available natures yours has, which are wind and lighting by the way. Also since you are the first Jinchuriki to house me from the moment he or she was born, you received a skill from me that these two didn't get. You can manipulate the elements of wind, earth, water and fire with your will alone without the use of chakra.**" Kurama's grin was sweet and feral. "**We are so going to have fun.**"

Naruto shrunk to himself as Kushina, Mito and Kurama stalked towards him with hungry look in their eyes. He gulped. The things he did for his family.

* * *

><p>Naruto woke up on his room and on his eyes one could clearly see the difference from two months ago. Two months ago his eyes, while clever and sharp, had that gleam that denoted he was child. Now, however, his eyes did not have that gleam, instead they were somewhat dull and lidded in a way that whoever knew what meant, they would know he was not someone to take lightly. Two months, that actually turned out to be three years if one did the math of the eight hours he spent daily on his mindscape, had brought a lot of changes to Naruto.<p>

The most glaring one was his way of thinking. What he now knew of Konoha had made him jaded to village and he was apathetic to it, even if he wanted to see its destruction personally. Also he had acquired traits from Kushina, Mito and Kurama as he spent close to ten years with them. Mito made him a sealing nut that tried to relate anything combat related to sealing and in Kurama and Kushina's words, she also turned him into a 'scary person' whatever the hell that meant. Kushina managed to somehow corrupt him into being a maniac with anything that had to do with swords and Kurama got him to see the joys of enjoying the pain of his enemies.

Naruto also got the conclusion that Sarutobi was indeed a manipulative bastard as he kept interacting with the old man even if was not what he wanted but it needed to be done to keep up appearances. The man was sure that Naruto was loyal to a fault and that was going to be his and Konoha's downfall for when the time became right.

Yes. Naruto could admit that he was a work of art but it was inevitable since those three were his role models and the ones he looked up to. They gave him the chance to be his own person and the least he could do for them was to imitate some of their traits even if Kushina and Mito kept telling that there was much more he could and would do for them when the time came in that disturbing manner of them but he shrugged it off for now.

His training with them already was bearing results as Kushina and Mito told him that as of now he was on par with a chunin level ninja if he used all of his acquired skills. Mito, Kushina and Kurama also put him through combat situations they themselves or Minato, had experienced in the past to help along his gaining of experience. Naruto proved to be a prodigy and a hard worker, each trait be itself was enough to build a dangerous person n the battlefield but the two combined could turn one into a monster. And that was not adding the genetic traits Naruto was born with.

Sadly he could not use most of his skills because, even though he used his mindscape and Kurama's chakra made so any physical exercise he did inside his mind affected his real body, his body was not ready to endure such a strain. Sure he could do CQC (Close-Quarters-Combat) perfectly but the age and size difference were too much of a factor. He could also use his chakra and the most basic of Ninjutsu but he used them to go without issues through the village and do… stuff. But Naruto was patient. Well not exactly but he knew that good things came to those who waited.

It was the reason he waited for Sarutobi to come to him with the offer of training and not the other way around. It would look suspicious if suddenly he wanted to be trained a day after Sarutobi made him the offer so he waited. He waited for…

KNOCK KNOCK.

…that.

Naruto hid a feral grin as he opened his door to find Sarutobi smiling kindly at him. "Hello there Naruto-kun. How are you doing?"

"I'm doing great Sarutobi-sama. What brings you here? You and I had our walk yesterday."

Sarutobi nodded his head. "Yes, indeed we did. But I came to inform you that I found someone willing to train you to become a shinobi of Konoha. Have you come to a decision yet?"

Naruto heard his tenants laughing inside his mind as he responded. "Yes Sarutobi-sama. I want to become a shinobi."

Sarutobi's eye gleamed and in his excitement he didn't notice the lack of 'of Konoha' when Naruto told him he wanted to become a shinobi.

* * *

><p><strong>So it turns out that my stories were deleted. I didn't even noticed after a person pointed it out to me. But instead of that deterring me from writing I decided to give you guys a revamped version of my story 'Uzumaki'. This version was inspired after I read the Ascension Series of Megamatt, The Turn of a Hero, and many other stories that had Naruto as an OP character but managed to develop him well. The way I started it out didn't suit me so I decided to do this instead. I few heads up from now so you don't get disappointed later on. <strong>

**-Naruto is going to be OP (Overpowered) and a BAMF (Badass Motherfucker). That is not to say this story will get boring since the stuff I got planned for it would make sure that foes at AND beyond Naruto's level of power appear.**

**-There will be bashing of some characters, especially Sasuke and Sakura. While I am indifferent towards them, the way Naruto develops and the circumstances surrounding that development are going to affect how he treats certain people. It won't be bashing per see, but it will come close to it.**

**-From Chapter Six and onwards the story will become extremely sexual, like two or three lemons on each chapter. This is done to satisfy mine and your needs of fan service and because I can and its fun. I don't know if my stories were deleted by the heavy sexual content but I am going to try and tone it down (i.e making it the whole point of the story) but they will be part of the story whether you like it or not.**

**Naruto's harem is going to be huge and I'll leave it at that. There will be girls that will get constant screen time and there will be girls that will get their screen time only during the needed development for the story and for Naruto to have his fun with them whenever I need it necessary.**

**I'll be also posting my story on AdultFanfiction and Ficwad under the same username as this one. I promise that I intend to see this story until the end. This story will be a long one and the stuff I plan to include on it is going to blow your heads and fluid off.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own any preexisting element I post on this story as the rights go to their rightful owners. I only own the plot and any original concept I come up as I write this story.**

* * *

><p>Two years have come and go since Naruto began training under Danzo and Hiruzen couldn't help the deep feeling of pride that swelled up on his stomach as he thought about how loyal Naruto proved to be to the village. According to Danzo, conditioning Naruto be a emotionless drone would've butchered their chances to harness the power of the Kyubi since it needed strong enough emotions to bring it forth. Hiruzen was at first worried that Naruto would have free will to do as he pleased with this new development but Danzo assured him that Naruto was loyal to Konoha. And Hiruzen trusted Danzo's words with his live.<p>

The man had been giving him monthly report on Naruto's progress and what he heard every time only served to please him more and more. As it was expected, Naruto was a prodigy in the ninja arts, both in the theoretical knowledge and in the practical one. It was not as surprising if one took into account Naruto's pedigree but what Danzo told him astounded even him. Today was supposed to be Danzo's final report and the man was running late…

Ah. Speak of the devil and he shall come. Hiruzen looked up from the paint he was doing in the private quarters of the main building of the Sarutobi Clan Compound to see Danzo standing there. The two men changed little in the two years, maybe one or two more wrinkles on their faces but that was it.

"Danzo, to what do I owe the pleasure?"

That certainly never got old and the light frown on Danzo's face only served to amuse Sarutobi even more. "I'm not even going to deign with my annoyance Hiruzen." Danzo said gruffly before a light smirk set on his old lips. "The the training and conditioning results had been too good for me to feel something other than… satisfaction," said Danzo with a smug air around him.

Hiruzen rose and eyebrow and picked up his pipe from the floor. "Has anything new happened in the last month?" Asked Hiruzen, lighting up his pipe with a quick application of katon chakra.

Danzo shook his head in the negative. "The Jinchuriki hasn't shown any new abilities of techniques since in the past month I have only tasked him with sparring against most of my ROOT operatives. He has found new application to his futon and raiton techniques with all the fighting he had been doing and his strategies are only second to those made up by the Nidaime."

Hiruzen nodded his head as he exhaled some smoke. "What about his other abilities? Speed? Strength? Taijutsu? Kenjutsu? Has he learned any type of Fuinjutsu?" Danzo only had good things to say about Naruto's development in those areas and while the learning of those couldn't be sped up by the Kage Bunshin method, except Fuinjutsu, that was practically made up for Jinchuriki, Naruto's natural talent more than made up for it.

Danzo again shook his head. "No. His speed is still the same, around jonin level, which is damn impressive considering he is only ten years old. I doubt he would grow to be faster than that but he had been experimenting to augment it by using raiton chakra after I talked to him about the Raikage's signature technique. The same with his taijutsu." Naruto needed to know about possible future enemies just in case. "His Kenjutsu keeps getting better and better thanks to that purple haired ANBU you sent to spar with him every week and the sparring he has been doing non-stop for the past month. His knowledge on Fuinjutsu is pretty basic since we don't want him to mess with the seal."

Hiruzen nodded once again before exhaling some smoke. "I see. That is prudent considering his potential for Fuinjutsu and by limiting his acquiring of knowledge would prevent future mishaps. So can we say that he is already jonin level?" For a ten year old that was pretty impressive, shocking even but they had to take into account that Naruto had Namikaze, Uzumaki and some Senju blood going through his veins. According to the Nidaime, the Shodaime had been jonin level when he had been _eight years old._

Danzo nodded his head in the affirmative. "Yes. As of now I would put Naruto around the level of Tenzo and Kakashi, both of the using their abilities to their full extent." Danzo paused before cupping his scarred chin. "That is if Naruto doesn't tap on the Kyubi's chakra. He could easily beat those two if he closes his eyes and stays away from Tenzo's mokuton but we know that fighting handicapped like that is impossible unless you are a sensor, which Naruto isn't."

Hiruzen could only chuckle with some amusement in it. "So we got ourselves a weapon capable of both high scale destruction and low profile ops that we can control to our hearts content and we also got fail saves in case it goes out of control." Hiruzen leaned back and allowed a small smirk to settle on his lips. "Suffice to say, our mission had been accomplished with more than satisfactory results."

Danzo joined Hiruzen in his chuckles. "Minato was not mistaken when he formulated this plan. At first I was skeptical but after I saw it playing out, I knew it was going to work." Minato had made many counter measures should any part of the plan was compromised but they were not needed. Both he and Sarutobi had done a terrific job in making Naruto the weapon Konoha needed and now they only need to revive Minato but that could wait. Naruto needed to come out as a public figure to install fear on the other nations. And Hiruzen had the perfect way to do it…

He locked eyes with Danzo. "The situation with the Uchiha has gotten out of control and Itachi refuses to kill of the whole clan. Do you think he is ready?"

Danzo smirked. "He is more than ready."

"Good. Tell him that his Hokage has a mission for him."

"Consider it done." Danzo gave Sarutobi one last nod before disappearing in a shunshin.

Hiruzen lightened his pipe once again and leaned back comfortably once again. He will sent for Itachi in a few minutes.

* * *

><p>Countless twitching and smoking bodies could be seen littering the ground of the secret stadium like training ground that was located on the underground of Konoha. Groans and grunts of pain were heard as the sound of clashing blades sounded above the twitching fallen forms of the black clad and masked shinobi. Two blurs warped and appeared occasionally and as they met each other, the sound of metal hitting metal was heard.<p>

Danzo appeared in a shunshin at the edge of the training ground and gave the bodies in the ground a cursory look before setting his attention on the two moving blurs. He made a mental note of upping the training intensity of his ROOT operatives; they needed it if a ten year old was able to best them in combat, even if they were all pitched up against him Jinchuriki or not it was not excusable.

The smell of burnt ozone filled his nostrils and a scream of agonizing pain reached Danzo's ears as the battle ended. Danzo watched as Naruto held up a non descript ROOT by the neck, the operative's body twitching erratically as blue arcs of electricity appeared randomly across his body. Danzo heard Naruto scoff before he threw the ROOT member with little care to join his partners in blissful unconsciousness and sheathing his blade, a Chokuto, on the scabbard strapped diagonally to his waist.

Naruto had changed a lot in the past two years. Due to how hard his training had been and the rigorous diet Danzo put him through, along with the Kyubi working over him, the red haired boy looked at least two years older than what he supposed to look like. His hair reached in between his shoulder blades and framed his face, almost covering his eyes. Since he was shirtless, the compact muscles he sported could be seen. His face was narrow and the uninterested visage on his face could unnerve even the most experienced warrior, Danzo included.

The old shinobi approached the younger one, ignoring the beat up bodies in the floor. "You could've kill them and yet you didn't," stated Danzo when he was at a talking distance from Naruto.

Naruto gave Danzo a sideways glance before shrugging his shoulders. "There was no need to kill them as this was a spar and while they are now acknowledged by the people, they are still shinobi of Konoha. Killing them would've weakened the village so I merely gave them a motivation to get stronger," replied Naruto in a bored monotone that to Danzo only Naruto could make.

Danzo nodded in acceptance to Naruto's reasoning since it went with how the boy thought. He was practical and looked for ways to inspire those weaker by him, being that through beating them down, talking to them or whatever other thing occurred to him. Danzo knew that it was a good call not to get rid of Naruto's emotions since thank to this many of his ROOT had gotten stronger.

"Tell me, do you think yourself ready for an actual mission?" asked Danzo and he watched as Naruto's half lidded eyes turned towards him in a somewhat interested fashion. Those eyes unnerved Danzo for some reason but he shook it up.

"What kind of mission?"

Danzo shifted his weight on his cane. "The kind that will put more blood in your hands that many hardened shinobi had not seen in their lives."

That got his attention. "I'm listening."

Danzo locked eyes with Naruto. "The Uchiha Clan had been planning a coup d'état against Hiruzen for the last couple of years. Our snitch, Itachi Uchiha, had confirmed that they were going to act soon and it has gotten out of our hands. We tasked him with killing off the whole clan but Itachi refused to kill everyone and opted to go kill only the ones directly involved and we cannot have that since if we don't kill all of them, the living ones will seek revenge for their fallen brethren."

Naruto nodded his head as he got what Danzo was implying. It was obvious. "You want me to kill those spared by Itachi," he said, crossing his arms over his chest and letting his body weight fall on his left feet.

"Not all of them." Danzo shook his head. "Sasuke, Itachi's little brother, is to be left alive so we can harness the hatred he will develop for Itachi and channel it into turning him into a great asset for Konoha. ROOTs that I've sent to watch over the young Uchiha report that even for a member of that clan he has a strong chakra."

Naruto raised an eyebrow at that. "What about Kakashi Hatake? He has the Sharingan and is known to use it much better than most Uchiha."

Danzo shook his head. "Kakashi's Sharingan is not strong enough to do the things Sasuke's will be capable of doing once he awakens it, we are hoping that the trauma caused by the killing of his clan becomes enough to accomplish that, and reaches its full maturity." In other words, we need to assure that the Kyubi stays under wraps should anything happen to you.

Naruto nodded his head, seeing the logic in it. "So basically my mission entails killing off the 'most elite' clan of Konohagakure no Sato and make sure Sasuke Uchiha stays alive." Naruto nodded his head once again. "Consider it done."

Danzo also nodded his head. "Good. You'll presence should go unnoticed by everyone. No one is to know that you were there, only Hiruzen and I will be aware of that. Also…" Danzo trailed off, looked down and cupped his chin before looking at Naruto. "We need to assure that Sasuke awaken his Sharingan. Kill his Fugaku and Naori in front of him."

"His parents? Aren't they supporters of the coup? I doubt that Itachi would fail to kill them considering how efficient he is and that killing those two are part of his mission whether they are his parents or not," said Naruto. He had heard the stories surrounding Itachi Uchiha and at the moment Naruto wasn't sure he could come out victorious should he fight him.

Danzo shook his head. "Those two were the ones to instigate the coup on the first place. Itachi will kill them, yes, but I doubt he would do it in front of his brother."

And now Naruto fully understood. This mission was not only to stop the Uchiha from starting a civil war like the one that recently started in Kiri. It was also a mission to secure a loyal Sharingan user so the Hokage could do with him whatever he wanted. That was… amusing.

"Very well. Is there anything else that I need to know?" asked Naruto.

Danzo nodded before reaching into his robes and pulling out a mask that he handed to Naruto who was staring at it with some confusion. "From this moment and onwards you are 'Oni'. You are an extension of my and Hiruzen's wills. You'll be assigned the most obscure and dangerous black ops mission with the sole purpose of benefitting Konoha. Do you accept?" The question was one of courtesy but it needed to be asked.

Naruto didn't hesitate. "I do." He put the mask on and Danzo had to shiver at how… demonic it looked. It even make Naruto look more dangerous and stronger than what he already was. And as much as Danzo wanted to deny it, it scared him, knowing that this boy in front of him would grow to become stronger and stronger as his potential was unmatched. It was a good thing he was as loyal to Konoha as he and Hiruzen.

Behind his mask, Naruto finally allowed the amused smirk to set in on his face.

* * *

><p>Mikoto Uchiha would only admit to herself that she was a miserable and sad woman. Many would think that if she told them she was miserable, it was due to not being beautiful enough but she prided herself on her beauty. Thanks to the rigorous training and her genes, Mikoto was currently one of the most beautiful females in the village, with a very pretty face, long and luscious raven hair and a body that many men and women desired, in more than one way.<p>

No the reason because of Mikoto's suffering began sixteen years ago when her _husband _Fugaku challenged her for the position of clan head and her hand in marriage. She of course accepted the challenge, not wanting to marry an arrogant and despicable man, but she didn't foresee what Fugaku would do to her so he could assure his victory.

Mikoto had been dominating the fight when her head had begun to spin and had started to throw up. That lapse of a few seconds was enough for Fugaku to knock her unconscious and win the match. When he had regained her bearings, she was in a hospital room and she was told that there was a slow acting poison in her bloodstream. Mikoto had never been so angry in her life but she accepted the consequences.

When they married, Mikoto made Fugaku know she was not his to do as he pleased and that they were only married by law and that was it. That was common knowledge to everyone but what was not common knowledge was what Fugaku did to her with the power clan head status gave him. It was best not to think about it but thankfully it had not been anything sexual. It was more among the lines of humiliation and bad treatment from Fugaku, Naori, the mother of his children, and said children. Well Sasuke was a brat and Itachi only ignored her and ordered around from time to time. But she endured.

She managed to endure all that thanks to her best friend, Kushina. She had not been that devastated when Kushina died because Kushina herself to her as much but still hurt to see her friend's body lying coldly inside that coffin. When Kushina was declared dead, Mikoto knew that she needed to do what her friend asked her to, and that was to make public the knowledge of Naruto being the Jinchuriki of the Kyubi.

Kushina had been so adamant on her doing it that Mikoto couldn't help but comply with what her friend asked her to do. She had watched over Naruto a distance and she couldn't help to feel more miserable to see how he was treated and knowing she was the cause of it. Her feelings of self-loathing only got worse when found out Naruto was training under Danzo of all people, after hearing Fugaku ranting about it.

He went on about how the village was making a weapon out of the Jinchuriki, how their plan to usurp the Hokage's power was doomed since according to Itachi, Naruto was able to cloak himself in red chakra that was corrosive to everyone but himself. The only reason Fugaku kept his plan going was on the hunch they could suppress the power of the Kyubi, and that was enough to assure the majority of the clan they could still go against the village. Mikoto personally thought they were all fools.

Mikoto didn't know what kind of life she had condemned her best friend's son to and she did not want to go to the afterlife to confront Kushina. She wanted for the Shinigami to consume her and send her soul to eternal torment. Even if Kushina had told her that everything that is happening was going to happen is happening, even the coup d'état (How did she knew about that anyway?) she couldn't help but feel that that was what she deserved.

* * *

><p>"Huh? Who are-!"<p>

A blade gleamed as it was brought down and the man gurgled as his lungs were punctured and they filled up with blood. He died in seconds.

Naruto flicked his blade to the side, cleaning it of the blood belonging to man dead on his feet and the rest of his family who were also dead. The red haired Jinchuriki was garbed in a full body black cloak that obscured any distinguishable feature of his body. The hood was not pulled over his head as he wanted his red hair and mask to be seen. He wanted to give the Uchiha he killed the scare of their lives before he sent them to the afterlife.

His red hair covered his masked visage which was something truly frightening and demonic to behold. It was in the exact same shape on his face and it had to thick red lines that went from the upper part of the mask to where its jaw ended. The lines were only interrupted by the eyeholes, which were set on a glare and only allowed for Naruto's half lidded eyes to be seen and the demonic grin, filled with razor sharp teeth.

Naruto calmly made his way out of the house as he sighed in annoyance. When he arrived at the compound, some masked individual appeared out of nowhere in a swirling vortex of energy and asked him if he was going to deflect like Itachi and when Naruto responded in the negative, the man just shrugged and disappeared in the same manner he arrived. That had been the most bizarre thing he had bore witness too and he had seen some weird stuff when training with his tenants.

"_Hey! That army of mutant rabid rabbits was stranger than that and it was good fight! You learned lots of stuff from that!"_ shouted Kurama from within his mind and Naruto chuckled.

In his mindscape, anything was possible as long Naruto willed it to happen so he gave Kushina, Mito and Kurama total control over it. They would materialize many different combat situations where he was to use his abilities to come out as the victor. In Kurama's case, he would material stuff from nightmares that he had had, claiming that the one about the rabbits was the worst one. And it had been a good fight. Naruto had to regenerate an ear, an eye and his whole left arm after he was done.

It was a good thing that kind of damage was not done to his outside body when training in the mindscape.

"_Are you sure that was the one who made you attack Konoha?_" Asked Naruto after he exited the house and jumped to the roof of it. He stared at the compound, noticing the bleeding bodies that littered the ground, most of them lacking their eyes. It seemed like the masked man was also doing some work.

Naruto felt Kurama's nod. "_Yes. And now that I got a read of his chakra I know he is not Madara Uchiha. As a matter of fact Kushina, his chakra reminds me of that Uchiha clown Minato used to teach. But he also has some of Hashirama's chakra coursing through him." _

"_Obito? That's impossible!_" Naruto could picture Kushina doing an 'X' with her arms and it made him chuckle. "_Obito died after a rock fell on top of him. Injuries like that are fatal and I doubt he could've survived."_

Mito decided to put her own two cents. "_You have to take into consideration the fact that Kurama can feel some of Hashirama's chakra on him. And we know some of his cells have been kept alive in order to be used. That Tenzo child is proof enough so the possibility of him being alive thanks to someone, most likely Orochimaru, implanting them on him to keep him alive are not so farfetched."_

'_In any case, we'll need to keep an eye on him. He is harvesting dozens of Sharingan eyes and I don't like it one bit. But we'll cross that bridge when we get there. Now, mom, where is Mikoto's house?' _Naruto asked as he began to jump his way towards the exact center of the compound. He had killed already his faair share of Uchiha and he reasoned he could leave the rest to Itachi and the masked man.

Naruto could feel Kushina's excitement. "_She lives exactly at the center of the compound, in the biggest house. Oh I can't wait to have Miko-chan join us! She is probably beating herself up with the things I told her to do._" Kushina sounded more sheepish than remorseful but that was Kushina alright.

Naruto shook his head and he upped his speed. Kurama had given him some sensory abilities that he had developed quite nicely in the past two years, more than twenty actually thanks to his mindscape training, and he could feel what was happening in the compound quite easily. Itachi was almost done with killing off the treacherous clan members and if the rage he was feeling was anything to go by, then he was aware someone else was killing the 'innocent'. The 'innocent' ones were aware of the coup and they did nothing to stop it nor did they report it to the Hokage so they were hardly innocent.

The masked man was nowhere to be felt. Naruto made his way towards the four chakra signatures he felt at the center of the compound and quickly arrived to a two story house that looked a lot like the other ones, except this one had a bigger front yard and back yard and was perhaps a little wider but Naruto paid little attention to that. He slipped in without making any sound and was amused at the scene before him.

Fugaku and Naori were standing protectively in front of Sasuke and were glaring at Mikoto with their Sharingan activated. Mikoto was returning the glare with just as much, if not more intensity than the other two with a kunai held tightly in her hand. It was amusing because he could see the sweat trailing down Fugaku and Naori, all of them knowing that they were no match to Mikoto.

"Tou-san! Kaa-san! What is happening?! Why is Itachi-nii killing everyone else?!"

Naori glanced down at her son with some nervousness. "I don't know Sasuke. But I know it's probably because of the same reason this bitch attacked us out of nowhere!"

Mikoto chuckled in amusement. "Out of nowhere you say?" She snarled at them and her red eyes began to spin threateningly. "I got sick of the way treated me knowing that I could do nothing to you two as it would pitch the entire clan against me. But now that you finally drove your son over the edge in such a way that it made him start killing everybody then I told myself 'Why not?'"

Fugaku could only growl and stare at Mikoto. He could and didn't want to say anything. He didn't even want to move. He knew Mikoto could end him in a heartbeat and he appreciated his live too much to forfeit it in a way. He would wait for an opportunity, scoop up his child and Naori and get the hell out of there. Their plans were foiled but he could live to strike another day.

An amused chuckle drew their attention to the window and while Fugaku, Naori and Sasuke jumped and stared in horror. Mikoto's eyes widened and she let the kunai fall to the floor as tears welled up in them. She would recognize that red hair anywhere and while the mask scared her, she looked past that and managed to see the fond stare Naruto was directing at her.

"Mikoto Uchiha…" Naruto trailed off, his voice sounded double layered and deeper so as to mask his identity further. "My mother has only told me good things about you and she was very adamant for me to meet you."

Mikoto's eyes widened. "Your mother? How is she alive?" Naruto had to smile at the deep hope her voice was carrying. It only served to assure him that Mikoto was indeed a good someone that will be loyal to his cause.

"_Aww she is so cute!_" Was that a squeal from Kushina? Females were so weird.

"She was never dead Mikoto. And so you know, neither she nor I blame you for what she asked you to do and how it affected me. It led me to realize that she was indeed alive and for that I am thankful," said Naruto, smiling at her, closing his eyes so she knew he was doing that.

Mikoto went to her knees and began crying. Her being was filled with s much happiness that she couldn't help herself. And this was the opportunity Fugaku was waiting for. He shot up from his position, picked up the kunai Mikoto dropped and raised over his head and brought it down to end her live. But it was not to be.

A gloved hand prevented Fugaku from killing Mikoto and much to the astonishment of everyone there, Naruto, who was considerably shorter than Fugaku, stopped the man's attack with apparently no issues on his part. The glare that the red haired masked boy was sending Fugaku was enough to paralyze him in fear.

"I'm sorry Fugaku-san but I cannot let you kill her off. She is too important to me and my mother," said Naruto before tightening his hold around Fugaku's wrist and what happened next would forever be etched in Sasuke's mind. Naruto pulled and ripped off Fugaku's arm from its socket. Blood gushed out like a fountain from wound, located at his shoulder. The Uchiha Clan head stared at the demon holding his arm as he discarded it aside without a care in the world. He was about to scream in bloody agony but the sword imbedded into his throat prevented that.

Naori and Sasuke stared in horror as Naruto gripped his blade by the handle and made it spin three hundred and sixty degrees while still stabbed through Fugaku's neck. Fugaku's head only turned halfway and it was staring right back at Sasuke and Naori with widened blank eyes and blood leaking out of his mouth. Fugaku's body fell forward but his head fell backwards, rolling towards Naori and Sasuke, the two of them staring at it as it came to a stop at their feet. And then they screamed.

"_Nice,_" complimented Kurama.

Naruto sheathed his sword and pointed an open palm towards Naori. A silver chain surrounded in red energy shot forward and wrapped around her head, muffling up her screams in the process. The chain soon began to retract into Naruto and with it, Naori.

"Kaa-san!" Sasuke screamed in fright as he watched his mother pulled away from him. His voice hoarse, face red and tears streaming down his face.

The chain retracted fully and Naruto held Naori by her neck. He stared into her Sharingan eyes and Naori tried to put him in a genjutsu out of reflex but she was surprised when her chakra was disrupted one it reached his coils. Naruto shook his head and turned it towards Mikoto who was staring at him with a excited smile on her face.

"I guess she is yours to kill Mikoto," said Naruto, tightening his grip around Naori who could only choke as her access of oxygen was stopped.

Mikoto nodded her head and picked the kunai from Fugaku's hand. She kicked the headless body once before she moved in towards Naori. She stared into her frightened eyes before a mischievous grin set on her face. "So you know you are not the only one to like it up the ass. Fugaku did too," said Mikoto and she enjoyed the shocked look Naori sent her way before she plunged the kunai through her temple.

Itachi decided to arrive at that exact same time.

Naruto threw Naori's lifeless body to the shocked Itachi and used that ass a distraction move towards Sasuke and grabbed him by the scruff of his neck roughly and held his sword threateningly against Sasuke neck. Mikoto joined him by his side and they both enjoyed the wide eyed and blank look Itachi was sending them.

"Nii-san! They killed Tou-san and Kaa-san!" Shouted Sasuke but Mikoto shut him up by backhanding him, leaving a red mark on his cheek that was already pulsing and becoming purple.

"Why don't you tell Sasuke that you were planning on doing the same thing Itachi?" Naruto watched as Sasuke's eyes widened when Itachi refused to meet his eyes. The youngest Uchiha screamed one last time, a level one Sharingan appearing on each of his eyes before he passed out.

"Who are you?" Asked Itachi, finally letting rage to sip on his voice and for his Sharingan to stare at Naruto and Mikoto with hate. His mother laid dead in his arms and his father, or his pieces to be more accurate, were lying on the floor, enormous quantities of blood painting it red.

"Who I am is not your concern Itachi Uchiha. Your concern is the live of your beloved younger brother. Here is what you are going to do. You are going to leave the village and you will tell everyone that the only survivor of this massacre is Sasuke." He glared at Itachi and his killing intent was enough to make Itachi recoil and tense. "If I heard only a single rumor about Mikoto being alive, then you'll have to bear with the fact that you killed your brother. Understood?"

Itachi's fist tightened and he glared at Naruto, not that Itachi knew who was behind the mask and he was starting to develop disgust for masks, his eyes morphing into their Mangekyo form. "I am going to kill you."

Naruto chuckled. "You could kill me quite easily as of now but you wouldn't risk harming Sasuke here so kindly ask you to get the hell out of here."

Itachi swallowed up his anger and with a last look of hatred directed at Naruto and Mikoto he left. Naruto paid no mind to the tears that fell to the floor just before Itachi disappeared in a shunshin. Naruto then tapped Sasuke's forehead and a diminutive seal appeared which crawled up to his hairline. Sasuke would remember that Naruto killed his parents and Mikoto. He needed for the two brothers to coincide in their stories after all.

Mikoto glanced around the room before shrugging and looking at Naruto. "What now?" She asked him curiously. She squeaked went Naruto wrapped an arm around her and she couldn't help but blush she felt the hard muscles under his cloak.

Naruto chuckled and stared into Mikoto's eyes. "Now it's time to play a game. You in?"

Mikoto nodded without hesitation and they disappeared in a flash of red.

* * *

><p><strong>And that's a wrap.<strong>

**Before anyone of you starts claiming that Naruto is too strong too soon there are reasons for that. As you know Itachi is going get helluva lot stronger after what happened, knowing that both Mikoto and Naruto, who he suspects to be a little weaker than himself going off by his claims, are between him Sasuke and his safety. Also take into consideration that that Naruto trains everyday in his mindscape for at least eight hours, which is the time he spends sleeping in the 'real word'. Let's make some calculations.**

**One minute in the real world equals an hour in his mindscape.**

**1 Minute = 1 hour.**

**Eight hours equals forty hundred an eighty minutes which equals to forty hundred and eighty hours in his mindscape per day.**

**8 hours=480 minutes=480 hours in mindscape per day.**

**A month has thirty days.**

**480*30=14,400 hours on his mindscape per month.**

**A day has twenty four hours.**

**14,400/24= 600 hundred days in his mindscape per month.**

**Two years have twelve months.**

**600*24= 14,400 days on his mindscape in two years. **

**And two years have seventy hundred and thirty days. So Naruto has around twenty two years of training in him.**

**14,400/730= 19.7 years in two years.**

**Add that to the 'Kage Bunshin Training Method' Danzo had Naruto using through the two years… I'll leave that too you. As matter of fact, Naruto should've been many times stronger but because he is so young he is still limited. Don't worry, when the antagonist figure out just how strong Naruto is they are going to step up their game and they are going o step it good.**

**Leave your questions in the reviews and feel free to point out any spelling and grammar mistake I make. And as Naruto said, it is time to play games and shit is about to go down.**


End file.
